


A Match For Charity

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon, Cute, Dates, Eating, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Funny, Girlfriends - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Kiss cam, Kissing, Love, Post-Canon, Pro-Bending, mild jealousy, other characters not mentioned in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: While watching Mako and Bolin compete in a charity pro-bending match, Korra and Asami are glad they finally have a chance to go out as a couple for the first time in a while. However, they don't expect to be the couple that's shown on the arena's kiss cam. (Korrasami, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 165





	A Match For Charity

Pro-bending had been an interesting chapter in Korra's life. It had been where she had prominently made a name for herself after arriving in Republic City, not to mention where she'd met Mako and Bolin and through them, Asami. Heck, Asami's company had even sponsored their team for a while.

But Korra had moved on from that a bit now, preferring to spending most of her free time with Asami. There wasn't a moment in her life now that the beautiful engineer wasn't in her thoughts. And if she was honest, cuddling up with Asami was much better than getting a pro-bending puck to the face before being knocked into the water below.

But tonight, things were a bit different.

She was in Republic City's pro-bending arena again, though not as a contestant, but in the audience. Mako and Bolin were taking part in a special match for charity and they'd gotten Korra and Asami some tickets. The stands were full of cheering crowds, as the two teams battled for victory on the stage below.

Currently, the two of them were in one of the private boxes overlooking the arena, watching their friends compete. Of course, Asami had gotten them a private box. She did quite love to use her great wealth for the benefit of herself and her beautiful girlfriend.

Korra had to admit, she had missed the excitement of the event a bit. The cheering crowds, the loud voice of the announcer commentating on the action unfolding before her eyes. Plus, the food here was absolutely delicious. She'd already downed a bowlful of noodles and had made her way to the popcorn.

"So... who are you placing bets on?" Asami wondered.

"Hm?" Korra mumbled, a face full of popcorn.

Asami had to giggle. There wasn't an expression that didn't look cute on Korra's beautiful face. She leaned in, giving her girlfriend a boop on the nose.

Quickly Korra swallowed, her face red like a tomato. "Oh, Fire Ferrets obviously. I mean, they're our home team after all."

"Same here," Asami admitted. She looked out at the arena, watching Mako hurl a flurry of fireballs at his opponents. "Mako still looks like he's still got his groove, even if he has been out of this for four years."

"It's not a serious thing though," Korra reminded her. "Just a match for charity."

"And Earth Kingdom war orphans are a very good cause for charity, " Asami noted. "Though I still hope Mako and Bolin kick the crap out of that other team for old times sake."

Korra looked at the team's waterbender, as she managed to twirl around with an impressive water whip technique. She had long brown hair, in a style similar to the one Korra used to have. There was a look of confidence on her face, as she competed side by side with Mako and Bolin.

As the enemy teams earthbender tried to toss a large puck or two at her, the young woman elegantly dodged the attack, flinging ice shards at her opponent in retaliation.

"Woah, where they'd get that girl from?"

"Not sure, apparently she's on the police force with Mako," Asami noted. She then smirked, watching the woman's fancy footwork in the arena, keeping herself moving from side to side to keep the other team off balance. "She has a good technique with those legs."

The avatar smirked at her girlfriend. "Should I feel jealous, Miss Sato?"

Asami giggled. "I don't know... you'll have to remind me how good your technique is later." She playfully winked.

Korra grinned, sipping her drink. "Duly noted."

Just then, Korra saw the other team's firebender shoot a burst of flame that knocked Bolin into the water below. She groaned, shaking her fist in anger.

"Oh fuck you! That was a foul!"

Asami laughed. "I thought this wasn't meant to be a serious competition."

"It's not, but that guy clearly cheated! His foot was over the middle of the court!" Korra groaned. "Ugh, Mako, you and the new girl better kick their asses."

Asami kept giggling and Korra realised she was overreacting a tiny bit. She sighed, sitting down, continuing to eat her popcorn. Considering how good the team's waterbender was, Korra was still confident Mako had the game in the bag, though it still looked like the final result was going to be a close call.

Just then, Asami reached over, taking Korra's hand. Her fingers curled around the avatar's hand, those gorgeous green spheres that were her eyes gazing at her with love and affection. As Korra looked into Asami's eyes, it was almost as if the match they were watching was being played in slow motion, as all the focus of the universe itself was on Asami.

"Hey... what's that for?" Korra wondered, blushing a little.

"I'm... just glad we could get out tonight," the Fire Nation girl replied. "Feels like its been ages since we just had a night like this and had fun."

"I know what you mean," Korra said. "Guess being the avatar's girlfriend does have some drawbacks, what with me being busy doing spirit's knows what all over the world."

"Well, I think it has more than enough advantages," Asami whispered, grinning. She leaned in a little closer, almost kissing Korra.

At that moment, the two heard a horn signalling the match had reached the halftime point. Then, Korra and Asami noticed that the large mover screen in the middle of the stadium was preparing to select a couple for the kiss cam. Korra grinned, wondering who was going to be picked from the crowd at random.

"Oh dear, what poor couple are going to embarrass themselves in front of the masses this time?" Korra wondered.

And then on the mover screen, the couple selected for the kiss cam... were none other than Korra and Asami themselves. The avatar gasped, blushing red, shocked at the image being displayed on the big screen and the crowds now cheering for her and Asami to kiss.

"Oh crap!" Korra exclaimed.

Asami grinned. "Be careful what you wish for, babe."

Korra played with her hair. "I mean... we don't have to like kiss on the lips, I don't mind giving you a kiss on the cheek and-"

But Asami had already leapt in, kissing Korra deeply on the lips. The crowd cheered and applauded as Republic City's number one couple kissed in front of them on the big screens. Even the players of the match below had paused for a moment to watch.

Korra gave in, giving the whole crowd a show as she kissed Asami beautifully, cupping her cheeks in her strong firm hands. _Yes_ , she thought. _This is the woman I love and everyone will know she is mine._ Her hand reached down, pulling Asami onto her lap.

She continued to kiss, threading her fingers through Asami's hair. The fire nation woman whimpered a little, breathless from the kiss. As the cameras turned the view back to the game, Korra and Asami parted, Asami a little flustered as Korra gazed at her lovingly.

"Oh... Oh my goodness," she panted.

The avatar beamed at her girlfriend. She took great pride in how much of a great kisser she was. Plus, she loved to make Asami all flustered as she was.

"Sure you don't wanna get out of here?" Korra offered. "I kiss a lot better when cameras aren't on me."

"Save it for later," Asami smirked. "We have a friend to support."

"Okay," Korra accepted, smirking. Spirits, she loved kissing that beautiful woman.

The match was soon over, and Mako's team, of course, won, but for Korra and Asami, well they celebrated their victory in their own way and Korra gave her dearest love plenty more kisses that evening. All in all, it had certainly been a night to remember.

xXx

**Author's Note:** I got the idea of this from a comic I saw on Tumblr the other week. Gotta admit, I have really missed writing Korrasami for the past while. Hope you like it!

See you soon!


End file.
